Tender
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: They think they are going to die. So, why not? or Sex because yes. (One-shot)


**Notes**: As always, without beta, OoC, horrific English and such xD I was bored, and listening to music and this idea came to me. After all, this "Oh-my-gosh-we-are-going-to-die" plot is so juicy xDDD

* * *

**Tender**

A tender touch was the last thing he thought Rush was capable to give. Soft kisses, hot breath and slow movements. One would think that in the last few hours of your life the touch would be frantic, wet kisses and fast movements. But once again, Rush surprised him. He was in no hurry. He was feeling each bit of it, and enjoying it, slowly.

It had been such a surprise when Rush had come to his quarters to ask him this. He acted shy at first, then his face closed, and his tone was cold. He wanted to have this one last time. What surprised him most about that was that he had come to him. Well, then again, there wasn't that much to choose. But why _him_? He clearly said that he didn't trust him, but he had come.

Out of curiosity, and because he was feeling lonely, maybe, he agreed. Rush stripped, slowly, methodically, folding all his pieces of clothes, with elegant movements. He stripped too, until the last thing he had on was just his underwear. He couldn't take it off, his hands frozen on the waistband. Rush looked at him, raising a brow, a question on his face.

"Do you need help?" he asked in a quiet voice. He wasn't mocking him, just asking.

"No," he answered, not that sure himself, but Rush only nodded, then approached and sat beside him. "What do you want me to do, exactly?"

Rush seemed to think about it, "I don't know yet. But we can start with touching."

He nodded, raising his right hand and placing it on Rush shoulder. The man snickered and he blushed. Now, he was mocking him.

"What?" he asked, maybe a little bit too defensively.

"Nothing. I though... It's nothing," he said, then he leaned in and rested his head on his shoulder, putting a hand over his thigh. "First, you have to stop being that tense. It will do no good."

He nodded, moving his hand to touch his back, between the shoulder plates. "This is my first time with another man."

"I figured as much. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Rush's words traveled over the room, not quite relaxing him, but some of the anxiety gone away. "Now is a good time to lay down, don't you think?"

"I don't know. You are the expert here."

Rush giggled now. He was being too soft. Maybe it was the dying thing, or something. "Lay down." He did. "Open your legs." Blushing, he did, internally glad that he was still wearing his underwear. Rush settled between his legs, making their crotches touch, and started to kiss him.

First, on the cheek, then on the lips. Shallow kisses, small kisses, soft lips. Soft, thin lips. Rush's lips were thinner than any of the lips of his past lovers. Then again, all his past lovers had been women, and women had bigger lips, right? He placed his hands around Rush's back loosely, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth.

Rush's hands were not touching him, though, and that was strange. It unnerved him. When the kisses started to be too simple for his taste, he opened his mouth, parting his lips, inviting Rush in. But Rush didn't come in. He continued kissing him, openmouthed, but still too shallow. So he decided to take the initiative here. His tongue traveled inside Rush's mouth, and Rush started to suck at it instantly.

Startled, he moaned, pressing his hands over Rush's back, pulling him towards his chest. He felt his groin come alive, slowly, getting interested on what happened there. Of course, he didn't thought that he could get turned on by another man, much less if that man was Rush. One of his hands traveled up, resting on Rush's head, fisting on his hair; the other slid down until it coupled one of Rush's butt cheeks, hard.

Rush's gasp made his cock twitch in delight. He could feel Rush's arousal as well. Suddenly, the scientist broke the kiss, putting a finger inside his mouth. "Suck it," he said.

And he sucked it, licked it. He made it a layer of saliva. Rush was looking at his mouth working, he was looking at Rush's eyes. Rush took away the finger and moved it at his back. Now, he was looking into his eyes.

"Spread my cheeks," he whispered, voice husky.

Both his hands on Rush's ass, pulling them apart. He didn't know what was Rush thinking, but what he was doing turned him on so much. His eyes were half lid, lips parted, a strong blush, messy hair over his face. He moaned once, twice. The third time he couldn't help the movement of his hips, making the man gave away yet another sound. He trapped his lower lip and sucked.

Rush put his hand back at his side and started to rock with him. He wrapped his legs around Rush, letting the man move over him, the friction so delightfully. He groaned when Rush bit his neck. He groaned when Rush moved between his legs, trapping his cock on that delicious warm and wet space between their bodies.

"Give me your hand," he said. "Put your fingers inside me."

Rush movements were marvelous, but what he could do to him with his voice, with only those words, driving him crazy. Rush sucked his fingers the same way he had sucked his tongue, and he could only imagine how that wet cavern would feel surrounding his dick, sucking it, licking the tip, teasing the foreskin with his teeth.

Rush stilled himself, pressing hard against him, leaning over him. His hands, that were supporting his weight until now, retreated to his back. He was spreading his cheeks now. "Put them in," he whispered to his neck. He shuddered. "One by one."

He nodded. His dry hand traveled down Rush's back, slowly coming to the valley of his ass, feeling where was the hole. His wet hand arrived shortly after that. He pushed in, Rush shivered. He pushed harder, until half of his finger was in. Rush bit his neck again, leaving his mouth on his neck. He pushed and pushed and pushed until his finger was totally buried inside his body.

"I.. think my other fingers..."

Rush nodded, freeing his neck. He looked at him in the eye, opening his mouth. He felt like blushing again, but retreated his finger and put them on his mouth again. Without looking away, he sucked, and sucked, until his saliva was dripping, sliding down his chin. He swallowed, his throat gone dry.

"Again..." Rush pleaded, resting his head on his shoulder again.

His hands were there still. He put his finger inside the hole. Rush whined. "More..." He pushed the second digit. He pushed both fingers until they were knuckle deep. Then he pulled them out, scissoring as they came out. Rush bit him again, muffling his groan. He continued a little bit more, until the shivers on Rush body took away his patience.

With fast, sharp movements, he took Rush off of him. Rush landed sideways on his bed, and he rolled him so he was looking at his back. Putting his hands over Rush's ass he separated the cheeks and looked. His cock twitched with anticipation, trapped inside his underpants. He leaned in and licked the puckered hole with the flat of his tongue, making Rush shiver and whine. He blew and Rush shivered again.

Putting again his two fingers inside, he made Rush lick his other hand's fingers. And Rush did. When he felt them wet enough he pressed with a third finger, then fourth. He opened Rush with both hands, slowly, not giving into the desire of taking him.

"What do you want now?" he asked, still looking, as if mesmerized, how his fingers went in and out, in and out.

"Ta... take... them... out," Rush was almost breathless.

Nodding, he complied and sat up on his heels. Rush turned around, separated his legs with help of his hands and looked at him. "Fuck me," he whispered, almost pleading.

Just by listening to that voice, the tone, the _words_. He couldn't help a moan. With forceful movements he took off his last piece of cloth, aching for being _inside_.

With one hand, he aligned the head of his cock with Rush's hole and pressed. Rush whined, he moaned, and everything was too hot. He felt sweat running down his back. He pushed in, he pushed, slowly but steady. Rush's insides were hot. Not as wet as he would like, but it was so perfectly narrow. He buried himself deeper than he had been with any of his past lovers.

When his hips touched Rush's skin, the man released his legs, circling his waists with them, and putting his arms over his head, hands fisted on the blanket.

"Can I move?" he whispered. In the quiet of the room their breaths seemed too loud.

Rush didn't answer verbally, just closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

He moved and the world spin around him, all becoming a blur of colours, sensations, feelings. He tasted the salt on Rush's skin, he tasted the bitersweetness of his mouth, he dug his fingers on his ribs, he heard Rush's breath get caught more than once.

"Say my name," he demanded, feeling his orgasm near.

"Col-"

"Not that, my name."

"Yo-"

"No! My. _Name_." He felt it so close, so close. He needed to hear it, he needed it to attain his climax. "Nicholas..."

"Everett!" Rush cried at last. It seemed as if the man was close too.

"Yes, yes, say it."

"Everett," Rush said when he hit that spot inside him. "Everett!" Rush cried when he bit his neck. "EVERETT!" Rush screamed when he came between their bodies, hot and fast.

He closed his eyes a moment. Now, now, nowarth... "...yes"

He let himself fall over Rush's bodily form, none of them with enough strength left to move. He could feel Rush's heart hammering against his chest. Not knowing why, he kissed the man again, while Rush, slowly, released his waists, leaning his legs over the bed. He came out and laid on his side on the bed, sleep coming to take him.

Rush gave a long sigh. He looked at him, still naked, over his bed, semen on his stomach. The thought of his own semen dripping, sliding out from Rush's hole got struck into his head.

Rush nodded. "Very good." He moved his head, looking for a watch, he offered his and Rush frowned after seeing the hour. "Is your watch's hour correct?"

"Sure, why?" he said, frowning.

"Well, _Everett_, if your watch is right, then we should have died about thirty minutes ago. That, we are not, which means..."

"We have to take the shuttle back!"

But when he was busy stating the obvious, Rush had climbed off the bed, used his own underwear to clean himself at best as he could and dressed, tossing the cloth to the floor and running out of his quarters.

Young did the same, though he used the blanked to clean himself, and left. Latter, that day, he would touch himself remembering this very moment, with one hand around his aroused dick, whispering one name, and the other fisted on a pair of underwear that were not his.

* * *

**Uhu!** It was confusing to read, eh? xDDDD That was the point. Bwahahaha *Evil Laughter*


End file.
